His Partner, His Lover, His Tiger
by Writingadventuringpiratelass
Summary: "Look at me" I heard him say. It was a command. I didn't look, I only stared at the boys dancing around the fire, whooping and hollering with happiness and freedom. (Not at all like other peterxtigerlilly stories I swear)
1. Predator and Prey

**I've had this idea floating around in my chaotic brain for a while now and just thought I might as well get it out by now.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my character.**

I stayed crouched low in the bushes hoping it couldn't hear me. I kept my eyes trained on the deer as I took an arrow from my sheath. I positioned it carefully in my bow. I pulled the string back silently, so the end of the arrow was near my cheek. I let out a breath and relaxed.

I let the arrow fly. It hit the deer in the head making the kill quick. I walked towards it and smiled, It wasn't that bad a hit if I do say so myself. Just as I had gotten my knife out and was about to skin it something grabbed me and yanked me away. Hard.

"HEY GET OFF ME!" I yelled at it. I looked up to see what had grabbed me and groaned. It was _his_ shadow. Oh gods.

It let go of me after a few minutes and I fell face first in the dirt. I groaned and rolled over onto my back and came face to face with him. The boy I hated, the boy I had know for hundreds of years, the boy who put me on this godforsaken rock of an island. The boy I still somehow felt for.

"Hello Izzie, it's been a while" he smirked before holding his hand out. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, I couldn't help but notice how close our chests were, or the fact that if I leaned forward just a few inches I could kiss him so easily. Or the fact I could hurt him just as easily.

"Hello Peter, hello boys" I said calmly. I walked towards a log and sat on it, Peter followed and sat next to me. "What do you want with me now?" I asked, I couldn't make eye contact with him, I didn't want to. I knew that if I did it would happen again. I'd get that strange feeling mortals call love. And I didn't want to. Not with him. Not again.

"Look at me" I heard him say. It was a command. I didn't look, I only stared at the boys dancing around the fire, whooping and hollering with happiness and freedom. "Isabella, look at me" he whispered again. He had somehow leaned closer to me without me noticing, and I felt a shiver go down my spine when I felt his hot breath tickle my ear. He noticed and chuckled, "Isabella".

That was all it took. I finally gave in and turned towards him "What" I hissed angry at him, angry at myself for finally giving in. He knew I still felt something for him and he was just rubbing it in my face now "You've been gone so long my darling". I huffed and turned away, crossing my arms. Of course he would call me a pet name, he thinks he owns me, he thinks I'm his. I'm not, I know I never was and never will be his. "Isabella come with me. This conversation needs to be private and the boys can't hear".

I rolled my eyes "Or you just need to get off and knew I was here". He shrugged "Fine that's fair, but it is something important and I know that yours and my powers combined are just what we need".

"You mean you need, I probably won't get anything out of it"

"Oh you'll get quite a bit, now come on" he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him towards his tent, looking behind his shoulder to see if anyone was following us.

"You really do look like your about to shag me you know" I smirked and raised and eyebrow at him. His perfect sea green eyes met my dark black ones and he grinned

"Well if it already does look like it...".

Suddenly his face was inches from mine, so close I could feel his breath against my lips.

"Why don't we just confirm their suspicions" he finished. Then his lips were on mine. His hand grabbed the back of my head roughly, tangling in my hair and I gasped, causing him to take the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and start exploring. I tried to pull away from him but he had a firm grip on my head and kept me there, his hot wet tongue went exploring, rediscovering all the nooks and crannies of my mouth, uncovering places he hadn't felt in what I guess to the both of us was ages. He pushed me back onto his bed roughly, never breaking the kiss. My lips felt sore by now. He never showed mercy. I continued to fight and finally managed to tear him away from me.

"Sadistic pig" I spat and wiped my mouth.

He smiled and rolled over on his side. He leaned on his elbow "You kissed me back Isabella, don't even try to act like you didn't enjoy it" he growled. I only huffed but didn't disagree, I couldn't lie, I did enjoy it, but I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of hearing me admit it.

He sighed and sat up next to me "Oh my lovely feisty little tiger, what will I do with you?" he said and reached out to brush the curls from my face, looking at me thoughtfully. It sounded like a question a parent asks a child. I only rolled my eyes and sat up on the bed "I'll only ask you this one more time, what do you want" I growled and looked at him, trying hard not to stare at his now swollen lips and messy hair. His hand hadn't left my hair and he was now brushing it behind my ear, over and over. It was relaxing, despite the person who was doing it to me.

"I've found him"

I rolled my eyes "Who's him?".

"The one...the one with the heart of the truest believer"

I groaned. He had been searching for this one forever. And now that he's found him, I know that's all he'll think about. Is power. Confusion suddenly dawns on me, why would he share that with me? He always keeps secrets. Unless...

"Are you saying?" my voice trails off and I look him in those perfect sea green eyes, feeling like a bird who is being watched by a snake. Terrified and intimidated, but in a way I feel like the snake, he has the same look in his eyes that I have.

" Come on tiger do you wanna be a winner in my game?" he asked and smiled at me raising an eyebrow.

I grinned before finally saying "Let's play"

**Hey so I've had this idea in my head for a while, and now that the seasons over -sniffs and wipes a tear- I thought I'd ike to make it how I thought it should have gone. And I know the whole tigerlilly things been done over a million times but I promise this'll be better then all that. If it isn't just message me and tell me what I'm doing wrong. Ok I'm done, bye my lovelies. See you next chapter!**


	2. A Lovely wake up call

**Ok I know it's been a while sorry guys. I've just been going through a lot with the holiday and all. Anyway on with the story.  
****Disclaimer: Bla bla don't own the show bla bla bla I only own my characters and bla**

I woke up the next morning with an arm wrapped around my waist, squeezing me against a warm body. Oh wait...he made me sleep in his tent...

I turned my head and saw Peter's face sleeping peacefully, it's funny, he almost looks like an angel while he sleeps, and yet he is the cruelest boy ever known. I just sighed in relief glad to see mine and his clothes were still on. Nothing happened last night at least...though a part of me may still want it t-

Gods no! Why am I even thinking of him that way! I shook the thoughts out of my head and tried to shift a bit to get out of the bed. It was no use, he only let out a small sigh in his sleep and wrapped the arm around my waist tighter, almost like he didn't want to let go of me. I tried to wiggle a bit, that didn't work either. After a few more attempts at escaping from his grasp I finally just sighed and layed there.

Finally I got an idea, I squirmed and wriggled until I turned towards him so we were face to face. I leaned forward, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips to his, kissing him softly. I heard him moan and knew he was awake as I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth a little, pretty soon his grasp had given up, him becoming distracted by his new task witch apparently was to touch me all over, gripping my sides and thighs. I felt one of his hands go to my thigh and softly sighed into his mouth. Despite the fact that I hated him I was really enjoying this. I rolled over so I was on top of him, straddling his waist as I still kissed him, our tongues fighting for dominance. I felt his hands slowly slide down to my rear. He gave it a tight squeeze and I shuddered into his touch, beginning to hate myself for liking this, for wanting more of his touch.

We had gotten so carried away that we must have lost track of time. My lips trailed down his jaw, kissing and biting the skin, leaving marks. I grew even more excited as I saw them form on his skin. Suddenly it dawned on me...I still did want him...I wanted him to be mine, and for me to be his. I wanted to own him, and him to own me in return, I wanted to be by his side forever and for him to be by mine.

These thoughts only made the feelings coursing through my body grow stronger, pretty soon I was running my hands through his hair, kissing him even more intensely. He kissed me back with the same amount of passion and intensity, soon grinding my hips against his slowly, his hands still squeezing my rear.

"Pan I-oh"

I jumped off of him and stood up trying to brush my hair back in to place. I looked at Felix standing there in the tent. Oh gods...

"What is it Felix!" Peter hissed. Felix smirked "The boy seems to be needing more persuasion, he wants to talk to her". I looked at Felix, knowing he was talking about the truest believer "Why would he want to talk to me?"

"He saw you come in last night, it was hard for anyone not to notice how you and Peter came in here"

"Want to say that again Felix?" I looked behind me at Peter who was getting up from the bed, he had that look in his eyes that could terrify even the most grown of men. He stood next to me "I suggest you go now" he hissed at Felix. Felix gave a small nod and walked out of the tent.

"Thanks" I said and looked at Peter when we were alone. Peter smiled at me and reached to brush a strand of my thick brown curly hair behind my ear. "I should be thanking you, that was a rather pleasant way to wake up"

I rolled my eyes "It was only to get you to stop from suffocating me, gods I didn't even know you could hold me so tight" I rubbed my sides. He smirked and suddenly went behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder "Sorry, I can't help it. I've missed you". I was about to yell at him, tell him to take his arms off me but I didn't because...it sounded like there was real genuine sadness in his voice. I turned my head to look at him and his eyes met mine. What was even stranger was...I saw a genuine hint of sadness in those blue green eyes.

Before I knew it I was leaning my face towards his. I pressed my lips to his softly again before pulling away.

"I um...have to got talk to the...the boy" I muttered and slid his arms off my waist.

"Do you know which one he is?" Peter asked me as I walked towards the exit of the tent.

I smirked and turned to look at him "Of course, what kind of great grandmother would I be if I forgot what my great grandson looks like" I chuckled before waling out of the tent.

**OH SNAP! Yeah I know, I'm bad I'm illin, whas up! Anyway that's the end of this chapter, can't wait till next. Bye my lovelies!**


	3. Growing trust

**MWAHHAHAHAHAHA! I see I have left you dear readers asking for more, well I guess I should give you what you want. On with the story.  
Disclaimer:blablabla don't own the show but I do own this storyline and blablabla**

I smiled as I walked up to the brown haired boy who was sitting on a log, with a look of confusion and concentration on his face. He got up when he saw me "H-hi my names Henry" he held out his hand almost nervously. I smiled and shook it, I could see the distrust in his eyes and if I really did want to help get his heart...I would have to be the nicest person on this island he's ever met. "Hi Henry, My names Isabella" I smiled at him and saw him relax a little. That was easier than I thought.

I sat down on the log and he sat down next to me. "Do you work for Pan?" he asked me, looking into my eyes. I only laughed at the thought of me actually working for him "No I'm here against my will same as you, I'd thought you could tell by the shadow that dropped me in here". Henry smiled at me, this is almost too easy "I-I'm sorry to hear that". I smiled "It's ok, I've known Pan for a while. I also knew your mother too".

"You knew my mom?" he asked, seeming surprised. "Yes I knew your mom, I knew your grandpa Rumple too but...that was a long time ago, he barely remembers me" I sighed sadly. Should I tell him? I felt a tingle at the back of my neck and knew Peter was watching us from somewhere. I just shook the thoughts out of my head.

"W-were you two friends?" Henry asked me. I smiled "Regina and I were partners too, I saw you when you were only a baby. I've known you for quite a while Henry. You just can't remember me" I reached out to pluck a leaf from his hair. "But y-you couldn't have...your too-"

"Young" I cut off his sentence "Here let me make it less confusing, when I was a girl your mother used to train me in magic and spells...and then you came in and I had to leave"

"Because of me"

I shook my head "No because...because...I had to attend to my own duties. I had grown powerful and had learned all her tricks, I didn't want to get in the way of yours and hers happiness so I just left" I could almost hear Peter let out a breath of relief from here, he must've seen how I'd almost given myself away.

Henry though, smiled at me "It's strange but I-I feel like I do know you from somewhere, I just don't know how". I smiled at him and cupped his face in my hand, stroking his cheek with my thumb slowly "You will in due time Henry"

Henry's smile grew even wider and before I could even think about what to say next, he had flung his arms around me, squeezing me in a tight hug. I slowly relaxed into the hug and hugged him back. Henry looked up at me "Isabella for now, since my moms are gone...w-will you be like another mom to me. I know it sounds weird since we just met and we're not related at all but...will you?"

I smiled down at him, if I was younger I might have cried a little as the feelings of remorse, regret, nostalgia, and happiness passed over me. "Of course I will Henry"

**-CACKLES INTO THE DISTANCE- I'm not giving you anything at all in this chapter for now...maybe next...or the one after...I don't now. Anyway see you next chapter lovelies.**


	4. Dancing with Freedom

**So I don't really know what to say this time...on with the story I guess**

Me and Henry talked for the rest of the day, taking minor breaks to get food and things to drink. Pretty soon nightfall came around, I looked at the fire that suddenly flared up like it always did, signifying that it was time for the boys to go wild, be free. Suddenly I heard Pan begin to play his pipes from somewhere and smirked.

I have to say for a guy I hate, he was extremely clever. Henry soon slipped into his trance, a glazed look coming over his eyes. "Yes Henry?" I smiled at him, turning my body towards him on the log. I knew he had to have known what I meant, I wanted to hear what he was thinking.

He grinned at me "I don't know why but I feel even happier" Pan's pipes played louder. I looked at the boys dancing around the fire, whooping and hollering like they had last night

"Why don't you go join them Henry, live a little?" I nudged his arm playfully. Henry's smile grew wider "Y-you know what, I think I will" he muttered. Before I could say anything else, he got up slowly, fully slipping into Pan's trance.

I watched as he walked forward taking slow steps. Peter walked into the middle of the circle of boys standing near the fire as he kept playing. "Do you hear the music now Henry?" he asked him and smirked. Henry nodded vigorously "Yeah!". I watched as Henry, now completely in his trance, began to dance around the fire, jumping and hollering. I smiled as I watched him, I remembered that feeling.

I looked at Peter and huffed, he was lost in his own power hungry world again, I decided to go and wander, maybe get a bath. I got up eventually deciding a bath would probably be better to do tonight, I knew a spell that kept mermaids away and I knew all the ways around this island. I walked away into the dark forest, looking for some nice peace and quiet, what I didn't know was that he had been watching me and he knew exactly just how to toy with me again.

**If any of you guys don't know who he is you'll find out next chapter. Sorry this one was short and sucked, I've just been so busy lately anyway see you guys next chapter**


End file.
